oceanafandomcom-20200214-history
Castles of Oceana
There are numerous castles, forts and cathedrals around Oceana, many of them long neglected and in ruins. Castles in Oceana-Glaschu Fort Bade Fort Bade, built in the 16th century, was heavily damaged by a flood in the spring of 1843 which devastated the city of Badenau as the spring floods descended down the Hemisna River. The fort now sits empty on xxxx island in the middle of the river as it runs through the city, a reminder of a bygone era. Bismarkia Castle Located high in the hills of the Oceana Highlands, above the river valley and the city of Ovyn, lies Bismarkia Castle. Often referred to as Oceana's "Fairytale Castle", the picturesque castle was built in 1794 by Lord Bismarkia. Corbie Cathedral The cathedral was built near the Roman baths. Fort Donnoir Fort Donnoir is currently used by the Navy as a lookout tower and barracks overseeing the northern waterways towards the city of Glaschu. Fort Edin Fort Edin sits on top of a hill overseeing the harbour of Dunedin and is used as a lighthouse. Lengze Castle There is very little known about Lengze Castle and its secretive inhabitants. The baronial house, built in 1858 by Lord xxxx, 6th Baron of Lengze, sits on a small piece of land surrounded a bog. Fort Lon Partially in ruins Lyn Castle Fort Termon Built in 1305 and abandoned in 1842, Fort Termon has been used as a barracks, a training base, a prison, a weapons storage, and a schoolhouse. Currently the fort sits empty, overlooking Glaschu. The Duntermon Naval Academy is currently using parts of the fort for accommodation. There is some interest in turning the fort into a prison or a preserving it for tourism. Castles in Oceana-Emporium Abertatio Castle Built by King Aberdatio I in the 1830s. Located north of Emporium, Abertatio Castle was the Crown Residence. Beau Castle Bricstou Cathedral Cadihou Castle Built in the 1460s by King Panurgus I, Cadihou Castle is one of the oldest fully remaining castles in Oceana. Der Castle Emporium Castle Built by King Turbo the Conqueror after his arrival in Oceana in 1103. Located on a hill overseeing the city, a Halcyona Castle Passeleth Cathedral Built by King Turbo the Conqueror in 1109, the cathedral now sits in ruins, having been destroyed by Neustrian forces in the 1820s Fort Rex Fort Rex is the largest garrison in east Oceana. Thessi Castle Located on the island of Thessi south-east of Passeleth, Thessi Castle was built in the 17th Century and was the Royal Summer Palace. Tiervan Castle The newest castle in Oceana, work on the castle located just north of Emporium commenced in 1982. Criticized for its spiralling costs, the grand castle was finished in 1997. Castles in Marpesia Fort Bygris Fort Bygris Fort Heather Fort Heather House of Morpheus Constructed by Morpheus the Marpesian just a few years prior to he's ascention to the Oceanan Crown in 1580, the House of Morpheus, as the Castle has come to be known, lies on an island in the middle of Lake Jura in the highlands of Marpesia. Vik Castle Possibly the oldest castle in Oceana, Vik Castle incorporates elements of an earlier fortification built by the Scandians. Castles in Panopea Bastholm Cathedral Eblana Castle Fort Dragonia Located by the coast near Elderfell Harbour, Fort Dragonia The University of Elderfell was granted ownership of the Fort in 1923. Panurgis Castle Panurgis Castle was built by King Panurgus as the Crown Residence in Panopea. Fort Viro Built in 1038, Fort Viro stands high above the city of Viroborg, Castles in Cynopea Dusarff Castle House of Tiervan Built by King Tiervan in 1968, the House of Tiervan was the Crown Residence in Cynopea, replacing the neglected baronial house built in the 17th century. The House of Tiervan was King Tiervan's Winter Palace. Trindod Castle Trindod Castle is actually a collection of a castle and three forts, located on the northern coast of Cynopea and on the three islands just north of Trindod, which the city takes its name from. . The castles take their names from four strong families which, after centuries of fighting, joined forces to fight Panopea and Oceana in the 8th century. The Castle on the mainland The University of Trindod was granted ownership of the castles by King Abertatio in 1890, after the castles had fallen into disrepair, with the agreement that the University would preserve them. Today the University uses Castle Trindod as its main building, having extended the campus significantly. The three forts are partially used by the University for various purposes.